The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to graphical user interfaces (GUI) and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for GUIs for constructing clinical pathways.
Clinical Pathways define the essential components of complex care processes in healthcare. For example how a doctor should best treat a congestive heart failure (CHF) patient based on existing patient conditions, past treatments, comorbidities, and treatment options.